


Dollar Bills

by Writer_Freya_M



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: And see each other as more than just someone fuckable, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual soft Rio, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, It will be a long wait till they actually get together, Megan is Beth and Annie’s foster sister, Slow Burn Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Freya_M/pseuds/Writer_Freya_M
Summary: "𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑘𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑦""𝑜ℎ 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑚𝑎 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑡 𝑢𝑝 𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢"Megan Ortega didn't know why she ever agreed to rob a grocery store what she did know was that she had to pay the rest of her student loans off now but her lousy waitressing job barely gave her enough money to keep a roof over her headSo one reckless decision that she and and her friends make lead them to doing jobs for a crime boss who they refer to as gang friend (when really there anything but friends with him)All she ever wanted to do was be a good person work her dream job but when no one will hire her she has to resort to desperate measures and what happens when Gang friend takes a interest in her...
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls) & Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

EPISODE 1 PILOT

"gentlemen please welcome to the stage the one the only... foxy" and that is my cue to go on stage. walking over to the pole in the middle of the stage to do my routine trying to block out the cat calls after I got down going to get myself a drink before I have to give random men lap dances while I'm at the bar my boss comes over to me 

"You have a man in one of the private rooms waiting for you come" he gestures for me to follow him I sigh downing my shot then following after him ignoring the greedy hands reaching out to me 

He closes the door after I step into the neon purple lighted private room "I'm foxy and I'm gonna make your night a whole lot b-"I freeze upon seeing who the man is "well little mama ain't you a sight for sore eyes" the man says Getting up and walking extremely close to me "w-wer- were gonna get you the money"I stutter out "Yeah is that why you took this job" he questions with a cocky smirk I clear my throat

"I gotta get back to work" I say heading for the door I stop when he calls out "not so fast I paid my money I'll take that private lap dance"he says stretching to show off his shiny gun tucked in his pants "plus we gotta talk some more I got a job for you just you" he says slowly I suck in a breath scared out of my mind

1 Week Earlier 

"And she was only halfway through my wax" Beth said to Annie and I "then what happened" I say highly amused "well now I'm very uneven"she replies and Annie and I try to cover our smirks as ruby comes to sit down with us between serving customers "I don't even wanna know" ruby says shaking her head

"Dean maxed out their credit card at some lingerie store" Annie explains "do you think he's sleeping around" Beth asks panicked ruby scoffs "don't nobody want dean it's a Christmas gift"

"In October?" Beth says sceptically "maybe it's your anniversary present" i say "he already gave me 100 coupons to bed bath and beyond" Beth says and we all pull a face "ew really" 

"Son of a bitch" Annie says "no I really do love it there"Beth defends "no that old guy is stealing your tip"Annie says pointing over to him and we all look over "he can't even walk"ruby scoffs 

"Go get it"Annie says ruby sighs but gets up to get it when she grabs the tip the old guy looks annoyed and then makes for the door out we all except Annie gasp in disbelief "shady SOB" ruby says making her way back over to our booth

"Ah huh" Annie says smugly "shady"ruby mutters still a little shocked "at my old job we got robbed all the time so I got the sixth sense now"Annie explains

"Are you serious" I ask concerned "I mean it's not a big deal all the stores I work at eventually get hit" Annie waves it off as if it's nothing 

"You could get shot"Beth says as if talking to a little child "ugh one can hope"Annie jokes "these guys they don't want to hurt anybody they just want the money so we let them have it nobody's trying to be a hero" Annie continues 

"Do they get caught?" ruby asks "yeah the dumb ones do" Annie scoffs "cause they park in the front by the security cameras you gotta put your getaway car in the back by the loading dock and you never dick around with the registers the real money is back in the vault " Annie explains 

"You've really worked this out" I say somewhat amused Annie shrugs "just keeping my options open" she says half joking "how much is in the vault" ruby asks

"Thirty grand give or take" Annie shrugs "damn I could use that money"ruby sigh "we all could" I sigh the college I went to is still bothering me about paying off the rest of my student loans "so when you wanna do this"ruby asks and I nod in agreement 

"Well I already bought three automatics and filled off the serial numbers so really name a day"Annie says and we all pause watching Beth's reaction then we burst out laughing "you shoulda seen your face" I say between laughs 

"It's whiter than usual" ruby jokes 

: : : :

After my shift at LUX a nightclub I'm talking with a fellow coworker In my car as I'm driving her home 

"so your seriously quitting LUX and going to work at a strip joint" I ask in disbelief "stripping pays a ton more then working at LUX you should work there with me" she pleads "I don't know stripping isn't something I ever thought I'd do" I say pulling into her driveway of her small home 

"Well think about it ok think about the money" she says I sigh softly "ok" "bye"I smile softly after making sure she's made it to her door I get ready to leave when I see Annie calling I pick up

"Hey I'm almost home I'm thinking pizza tonight what does Sadie want" I question "hey uh change of plans can you come to Beth's" Annie says over the phone "yeah sure what's up"I question 

"Dean cheated on Beth" 


	2. Chapter 2

"That little shit I always new you deserved better then him!" I rant when walking into Beth's house where I see her on the couch with Annie drinking out of the vodka bottle 

I walk over to her as Annie stands up and I take her seat and wrap my arms around Beth and she sniffles into my shoulder

After a few minutes of Beth and I hugging and Annie talking mindlessly in the background ruby makes her way in "hey!" Ruby says I'm guessing she doesn't know yet 

Annie shushes her but ruby doesn't seem to hear her and keeps on talking "guess who found caramel bugles at Kroger" ruby says coming into the living room she looks around 

"Uh what is going on the bachelorette is on. hello" ruby questions. Beth just gets up wordlessly and goes over and hugs ruby. Ruby hugs back but looks at us over Beth's shoulder confused 

'Dean's having an affair' Annie mouths to ruby but she doesn't understand 'what' ruby mouths back. Annie mouths it again but a bit more forcefully 

"Huh" ruby questions again but in her normal voice. Annie sighs 'dean is' Annie says than makes sexual gestures then ruby finally gets it "son of a bitch" ruby mutters

I get up and walk over to Beth and ruby and I start rubbing her back soothingly "honey what can we do?" I ask "how about a screwdriver"Annie questions 

"A sledgehammer." Beth mutters and we glance at each other in confusion 

: : : :

Ruby, Annie and I stand in the doorway of deans study watching Beth tear it apart with a sledgehammer

"You guys planning on stopping this"ruby asks us "no. You?" Annie asks "nah" ruby replies

"give it a few more minutes. I'm enjoying this" I say

: : : : 

It was the next day and we were all at Beth's again I had just taken the first sip of my coffee when

"We are going to rob that store!" Beth exclaims 

I spit the coffee back in the cup "I'm sorry what" I say in disbelief "we're gonna rob that store" Beth firmly says again "yes!" Annie exclaims 

"Have you lost your mind?" Ruby question and I can't help but nod in agreement "we were just kidding about the store Beth" I say "hey I wasn't."Annie scoffs "Megan and I were" ruby fights back 

"Why? you guys need it just as much as bad as we do"Annie asks "we just do it once and we get some money" Beth tries to reason "oh dear god"ruby mutters 

"You can help your little girl. And you can take care of this custody thing. And you can finish paying off your student loans so they will stop pestering you. And I get to save my family. And we're done." Beth firmly adds 

"we never do it again. No one's gonna fix this. We have to do this ourselves" 

: : : :

"Omg slow down" I yell at Annie from the back seat "sorry grandma but we're on a bit of a time crunch here" Annie says sarcastically coming to a stop right next to Beth's car 

"I cannot believe you" Beth says clearly annoyed getting out of the car "chill sis I'm like two minutes late" Annie waves it off. "How was Sara's thing" Beth asks while opening Annie's trunk "oh she was so good" ruby says clearly a proud mamma

"She's so smart." Beth gushes "I worry about mine" she adds "well you should they have dean's genetics in them" I state and she just shoots me a look I raise my arms in mock surrender 

"Alright you guys ready for this" Annie asks taking a bunch of ski masks out of the trunk "now or never"I state reaching for one

: : : :

We put on our ski masks and take our fake toy guns that Beth had coloured black and storm into the store 

"All right! Everybody be cool and nobody gets hurt!" Annie states 

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm gonna need you to all get on the ground get your cell phones out of your pockets and keep your hands where I can see 'em"Annie yells out to the customers waving the toy gun in the air 

They all start taking out there cell phones and putting there hands in the air "ok good. Now I need you to get your manager up here" Annie continues but no ones moving Annie repeats the demand but everyone's just looking around

Annie turns to us in question "hey where's y'all's boss at?"ruby yells this time but still no boss 

Beth becomes impatient and and starts yelling at everyone "I better get a manager up here right now or I will start capping people" and she kicks some decor box's over I give her a 'what the fuck are you doing' look and I take over the talking 

"Are you the manager" I ask this random girl at the checkout even tho I know who the manager is Annie's always ranting about him at home but I gotta act like I don't know who he is

"No. over there" she says pointing over to the manager who's trying to crawl away 'coward' I think to myself "hey. Hey, you. You." Beth stops him 

I run over and stop him "hey you squirmy. You in charge here?" I ask "yes. I am." He stammers "okay then you listen to me."I start "you're gonna put on your big boy panties. and your gonna tell your customers to stay calm and this will be over real soon." I state "everybody stay calm okay, okay" he says trembling 

"Now, you're gonna take my friend here to the cash vault." I tell him pointing over to where Annie is but he doesn't move straight away and I start to lose my patience "move it before I shoot your face off let's go now! Now! Now!" I yell 

'Shit now I'm sounding like Beth' I think while he scrambles off to the vault with Annie After a while of standing guard 

"What is taking so long" ruby whisper yells to us I just shrug my shoulders "I don't know" Beth whispers back

Beth and I keep walking around until Beth stops making me stop as well beth was looking at a mom holding her daughter who was sniffling so beth tries to make her feel better but I think she's forgetting she's robbing a freaking store and holding what they think is a real gun!

"Hi" beth says to the girl "how old are you?"beth asks "let me guess. six?" Beth questions "do you watch doc mcstuffings" Beth chuckles 

I look at ruby like 'are we gonna tell her to stop' ruby comes up with en excuse "uh yeah we used to... watch it in the big house" she says 

"good grief" I mutter walking over to where the checkout counters I look through the window blinds and make eye contact with that security kid who is coming back from his lunch break "oh crap" once he realizes what's happening he drops his lunch and starts running for the door to get in

I start running to where the other girls are "we gotta go! We gotta go! We gotta go!" I say they look to where he's now entered "oh shit" we all start running towards the back door and we run into Annie on the way "we gotta go!" We say to her in a hurry we see the security guy still chasing us 

"go! go! go! go!" Beth exclaims

: : : :

We make it back to Beth's and we're sitting down in her living room while Annie counts the money

Beth seems to be in her own world "Beth. Hello? are you okay in there? What's your name?" Ruby questions "I robbed a grocery store." she states still in a bit of a daze "yeah. No shit" I snort walking over to where she keeps her Bourbon and fills a drink for myself "who's Secretary of State?" ruby continues to question Beth but Beth just repeats her self only seeming to now process that she actually robbed a grocery store "who is Secretary of State?" Ruby asks realising she didn't actually know who Secretary of State is

Annie and I just shrug not really caring "we.robbed.a.grocery.store." Beth says very slowly as if she's trying to solve a mystery "oh, we totally did." Ruby says "and we actually got away with it." Beth says in clear disbelief 

"like some smooth criminals."I say chuckling and we all start laughing 

once we calm down ruby looks over to Annie "how much did we get? Tell me we got 30"she asks "Uh well we got it" Annie says and we all let out relived sighs "thank you. God" I mutter downing the rest of my drink 

"We actually got more than 30 grand" Annie says smiling awkwardly "how much more?" Beth asks 

Annie doesn't say anything just grabs a bag full of money and pours it on the table but she doesn't stop there she pours three more bags of money on the table leaving us speechless 

"How is this even possible"Beth asks after we counted and sorted all the money "count it again"I say taking a seat on one of the dining room chairs

"I counted it right" Annie says defensively "count it again!" Ruby yells "you said there would be 30." Beth states freaking out "I said, '30, give or take.' I guess it was give." Annie says shrugging "why does a grocery store even have this kind of money on hand?" I question "because it's hella shady." Ruby states matter of factly "I told you this was a bad idea." I groan 

"You guys are missing the point. We just won half a million dollars!" Annie says all excitedly "we didn't win anything." I hiss at her before putting my face in my hands but Annie just ignores me and continues "half a mil, bitches!" She shouts doing a little dance "we didn't win it!" I remind her coming close to the end of my patience

"we stole it! for fucks sake! And maybe the cops don't follow up on 30,000. They damn sure follow up on half a million dollars." I shout 

"what do we do" Beth questions "nothing we divide it up and we sit on it... until we can come up with a way to get rid of it quietly. Without looking like, you know..." ruby says trailing off at the end "criminals." Beth finish's for her "yeah." Ruby nods there's a moment of silence 

Annie fiddles with one of the stacks of money "ok?" Ruby questions Annie and she just shrugs we stand up and walk over to her and look at her in question Annie sighs dramatically "okay." She says

: : : :

Two days later and I've only used the money to pay of my student loans

Gave them the money told them to fuck off and to stop bothering me and I'm currently lying on my bed in my apartment that I share with Annie when she comes in saying we gotta go to Beth's she didn't know why but just that Beth said it was important and to come over immediately 

Once we get there the door is unlocked so we go right through calling out Beth's name "she's in here" an unfamiliar voice calls out from the kitchen we walk over there we're we see Beth and ruby sitting together looking scared we also see a man sitting on the kitchen island with to bulky men behind him the man sitting of the kitchen island hops down from there and walks towards us i then catch sight of his shiny gun tucked into his pants he gives us a half smirk 

"Glad you could join us ladies. Take a seat"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo this backsplash is dope."

"hey, what's it made out of? Marble?" The mystery man asks looking around the kitchen and I fight the urge to roll my eyes "yo, you ever get any problems with staining back here? Like, if your cooking a big pot of spaghetti sauce or something like that?"he questions "are we actually supposed to answer that" I mutter quietly "no, I don't think so." Beth answers him

"No?" He chuckles "we didn't know you owned the store." Ruby speaks up 

he lets out a laugh "I look like some kind of grocery store manager to you? Or, like, rotary club or something? No, let's just say that we got certain arrangements with some local businesses. And we help each other out and whatnot. You know?" He explains 

"Like... money laundering for drugs?" Ruby says then turns to Annie "I told you it was shady."she whispers "why don't you stop worrying about my business dealings and start figuring how you're gonna pay me my money back." He snaps at us "we can get it back." Beth immediately responds

"Oh, that would be great." He smirks "most of it." Annie nervously speaks up and we turn to look at her in disbelief "sorry, what?" mystery man says through clenched teeth "some of it, for sure." Annie stammers she looks over at us "oh, what, like you guys didn't spend a dime?" She scoffs at us

"How much, Annie?" Beth questions "I don't know. I probably spent, like, a hundred... grand." She stammers "I'm gonna shoot you myself." Ruby hisses at her "ugh I always new ever since we were kids you would be the death of me"I whisper yell at her

"Nah," mystery guy says loudly grabbing our attention "you're just gonna pay me back is all. I mean right quick too. With interest."he says leaving no room for arguments "so, we'll see you real soon, yeah?" None of us respond 

"You've really got to be carful, ladies." He says coming closer to us with his gun sticking towards us "I mean with citrus on marble, like lemon and whatnot. That stuff will erode like crazy" he says sarcastically before leaving 

Once he's left I nervously speak out

"If you take away the obvious death threats that he was implying to us he's actually hot" they turn to me and shoot me looks of disbelief and disgust I put my hands up in surrender 

"I'm just saying I would totally hit that"

: : : :

A day later of us scrambling to get all the money together and we're at Annie and I's place with ruby counting the money "where are we at?" Beth asks

"short."ruby replies I sigh chugging back the rest of my drink "How much?" I ask "over sixty grand." Ruby sighs "what about the car" I ask Annie "I took it back. Lost over half it's value, B-T-dubs." Annie scoffs "well, maybe you shouldn't have bought it in the first place." Ruby says as if she's speaking to a child 

"My, what a helpful contribution. Let me just grab my time machine." Annie says sarcastically "oh, my god. We should just go to the police."ruby says "wait. What?" Annie exclaims "we haven't done anything that bad yet. We don't have records."ruby explains "uh, yes now we do." Annie retorts 

"If we just explain to them that-" ruby starts I scoff cutting her off "explain what, that we meant well?"I say sarcastically "gee officer, we're sorry. We didn't mean to piss off the gang. We just wanted to rob the grocery store." Annie mocks 

"Okay, I'm just trying not to die, okay?" Ruby groans "if you have a better plan"

"Actually, yes, I do." Annie says smugly "we should take it from somewhere else." She states as if it's obvious "we'll just steal it and then we'll pay them back and then we'll just put the whole thing to bed." She explains smirking 

"Bitch, are you out of your mind?" I snap at her "it's the best possible plan!" She snaps back "Enough!" Beth yells "Enough!" Beth repeats this time in a softer tone 

"We're gonna get that money. We're gonna figure it out. Because we are strong and resourceful. And we've accomplished way harder than this. I once made 300 cupcakes in one night, and there were both nut and gluten-free." Beth says I roll my eyes at the end "you were going so well before the end" I say out loud

"The kid still had an allergy attack." Annie scoffs "and you don't always have to fact-check me, okay?" Beth snaps at Annie annoyed 

Beth sighs "I'm gonna go take a shower" she mutters walking in the direction to the bathroom "I smell like booze and crime." She huffs 

"call you tomorrow" ruby says gathering her stuff up and making her way out the apartment I sigh grabbing my bag "I've got work I'll see you later"


	5. Chapter 5

Before i tell you about what I now do for a living, I ask you not to judge 

This is not what I pictured for my life, yet when your life is under risk and you need to pay back someone who could kill you any second now and don't get me started on keeping this job a secret from the girls

Well desperate times call for desperate measures "foxy your up soon" the manager of lusty tiger snaps me out of my little pity party i sigh dramatically tightening my small somewhat see through robe over my skimpy two piece set

Making my way out of the dressing room and to the side of the stage ditching my robe and waiting for my cue to go on stage

'okay deep breaths your gonna do fine your just you'll work here for a bit just to pay off the gang dude then your out of here you are strong and you'll get through th-" I'm interrupted from my pep talk by the manager announcing my stage name

"gentlemen please welcome to the stage the one the only... foxy" and that is my cue to go on stage. walking over to the pole in the middle of the stage to do my routine trying to block out the cat calls after I got down going to get myself a drink before I have to give random men lap dances while I'm at the bar my boss comes over to me

"You have a man in one of the private rooms waiting for you come" he gestures for me to follow him I sigh downing my shot then following after him ignoring the greedy hands reaching out to me

He closes the door after I step into the neon purple lighted private room "I'm foxy and I'm gonna make your night a whole lot b-"I freeze upon seeing who the man is "well little mama ain't you a sight for sore eyes" the man says Getting up and walking extremely close to me "w-wer- were gonna get you the money"I stutter out "Yeah is that why you took this job" he questions with a cocky smirk I clear my throat

"I gotta get back to work" I say heading for the door I stop when he calls out "not so fast I paid my money I'll take that private lap dance"he says stretching to show off his shiny gun tucked in his pants "plus we gotta talk some more I got a job for you, just you" he says slowly I suck in a breath scared out of my mind 

He sits on the black leather couch and gestures me over to him I took small hesitate steps towards him stopping in front of him 

"well do your thing little mama"he says smirking devilishly I just stare at him dumbly his smirk turns into a glare when I don't start dancing after a few seconds and he grabs me by the waist taking me by surprise and pull me onto his lap l let out a tiny gasp clutching he shoulders to keep me upright after I find myself stable I quickly dart my hands down to my sides I look down at my lap to avoid him seeing my reddening face 

He gently lifts my chin making eye contact he still has that stupid smirk on and this time I cannot hide my annoyed eye roll 

He looks at me amused before suddenly turning serious "you studied nursing right? Which means you know something about stitching?" He questions tho we both know it's a rhetorical I mean of course I learned how to do stitches in nursing school but I keep my mouth shut waiting for him to continue talking

"Well you see my boys can get a little roughed up here an there, so I'm gonna need a person to take care of it... " he says trailing off waiting for me to catch his drift "your offering me a job" I asked incredulously 

"Thats right mama" he smirks as he slowly slides his hands down past my hips grabbing ahold of my thighs right near my butt and he squeezes me tighter on his lap making me feel his bulge I can't help but let out a whimper squeezing my eyes shut so as to not look at his knowing smirk 

I open my eyes when I feel his lips on the corner of my mouth moving down towards my neck, he pauses his kissing at the bottom of my neck "so do we have a deal" he whispers against my skin "I.. I...uh" I stammer trying to get my mind in order

"No I can't" I say shaking my head gathering my thoughts I tear my self away from him and head out the door making my way through the crowd and then through the backstage door towards the shared dressing room 

I down my water trying to refresh my self before I go back out there to finish my shift as I touch up my makeup there's one lingering thought on my mind

'Can I actually say no to a gang leader'


	6. Chapter 6

After work instead of going back to Annie and i's apartment which is far away from the club I decided to crash at a work friend's place which is much closer to the club 

I barley got a wink of sleep I've mostly been replaying the meeting I had with the mysterious gang leader over and over in my head eventually my thoughts turned me to more sinful thoughts of him and I in intimate positions and soon I found my hand trailing lower to where I was getting heated

And let's just say after I handled that problem I got a pretty good night's sleep

: : : :

"Sup foster sisters" I greet seeing Beth and Annie at Beth's kitchen island and they seem to be having a tense conversation that pauses when seeing me enter "what's going on" I let out a awkward chuckle confused at there sudden quietness 

Before any of them could respond ruby walks through the side door "so, I got $18 in tips." Ruby sighs walking over to take a seat at the kitchen she continues "I had to sell Stan's favorite set of cuff links for 250, Sara is playing her first soccer game in a T-shirt instead of the team uniform which gives us a grand total of $343 which means we now owe $59,657 to the violent street gang" she finishes with a big sigh before asking "please tell me you guys did better."

But I wasn't paying that much attention to what Ruby was saying I was keeping my eyes locked on Beth and Annie trying to piece together what's wrong with them and it seems Ruby also then notices something off about them 

"What's going on" I say again this time more of a command for them to hurry up and fess up 

Beth sighs sharing a look with Annie before speaking up "there's been a development" 

"WHAT kind Of DevELopMenT!?!"

: : : :

"Oh. My. God." I say at a loss for words we're standing outside of Beth's treehouse looking inside where Boomer, Annie's creepy manager is tied up

"What am I looking at right now?" Ruby asks looking for an explanation looking between Annie and Beth when none of them speak up ruby yells 

"WHAT AM I EVEN LOOKING AT RIGHT NOW?"

: : : :

We go back into the kitchen as Beth and Annie explain why he's up there. "He knows it was us that robbed the store!" Annie exclaims "he was going to the cops." Beth continues 

"But does he know about the gang, too?" I question trying to keep my emotions in check "hell, no. That's way above his pay grade. He's, like, the definition of middle management." Annie scoffs 

I roll my eyes "a simple no, would of sufficed." I mumble under breath "oh, and he also tried tried to rape me." Annie says "what!" Ruby and I both exclaim "that is absolutely true." Beth backs up Annie 

"He's a dick and a rapist." Annie snaps "it was self defense." Beth finish's for Annie "self defense?" Ruby repeats 

"Definitely."

"Yes."

Beth and Annie reply at the same time ruby sighs "how is hog-tying a man, climbing him 12 feet above the earth and hiding him in a tree house self-defense?" Ruby rants and for a second there quiet before Annie clicks her tongue "okay, you guys weren't there." Annie says pointedly 

"You're damn right, I wasn't there." Ruby snaps while I just stay quiet "we are feeding him" Beth points out

"What else were we supposed to do? If he goes to the cops, we're screwed." Annie argues "no! We're screwed because of the gang that is going to to kill us if we don't get them their money." I argue back

Beth sighs pacing back and fourth "she's right. First things first." Beth says "well, I make nine dollars an hour, so just give me a couple decades." Annie sarcastically quips which reminds me about my money 

I take it out of my purse putting it on the counter "here's 500" I state walking back over towards the couch connecting to the kitchen I lean on it again

"How did you get 500 so fast?" Annie asks me raising a suspicious eyebrow before I could come up with a lie Beth already gets to the next topic "okay. who do we know?" Beth asks "to robb" Annie asks shifting her attention back to Beth which I'm thankful for

"To ask for money, Annie." Ruby snaps "somebody rich who would care if I was dead? I mean, I wish." Annie scoffs I share a look with Beth and Ruby

Annie sees this "what?" She says confused we step closer to her folding our arms giving her a pointed look waiting for her to put two and two together 

"What?" She questions again we sigh then she gets it she scoffs turning around to put her arms on the counter "no." She says firm "what do you mean no" ruby exclaims "I mean, no." Annie sassed back "no, no, no." She continues 

"Annie, this is life or death." Beth says sternly "I choose death." Annie shrugs 

"Give me death!"


	7. Chapter 7

Once Annie caved and went to visit her ex Greg and his fiancé Nancy to ask for money we met up at the diner that ruby works at so we could talk while she works her shift and then Annie stomps in slumping on the seat next to me at the counter and we look at her expectedly

"Thank you for making me completely humiliate myself for no reason." Annie says making us put two and two together that he said no, we slump down feeling very deflated Annie picks up one of the chips in front of her taking a bite "these are cold." she complains "there not ours." I tell her with a hint of amusement before coming back to my senses "ew!" Annie scoffs spiting the chip back onto the plate ruby gives her an annoyed look "what do we do now?" Annie asks the question we're all wondering

"I have no idea." Ruby says shaking her head before something catches her eye she freezes "what is it?" Beth asks confused "are you okay" I ask 

"Stay here." Is all she says before making her over to when of the booths we turn around to see where she's going and we all kind of pause as we see gang leader sitting in a corner booth with two of his -I can only guess- henchmen

Ruby makes her way over to gang leader stopping in front of them and starts conversing with him you can see him occasionally sending looks to where us three sat 

You could practically see the nerves radiating off her as they talk 

Then all of sudden Gang leader stands up seemingly finishing his conversation with ruby making his way out the door with his henchmen but not before making eye contact looking into my eyes wordlessly communicating that our previous conversation isn't finished I break eye contact first directing my eyes to ruby who's making her way back over to us

She comes back making her way behind the counter looking at us nervously 

" he's coming tomorrow to collect the money "

: : : :

The girls and I go into a state of panic that day, scraping together whatever little Money we have left in our bank accounts.

"That's 13." Annie says, after counting the money in her hands, there's a state of gloom in Beth's living room when ruby walks through the front door.

"You know what?" Ruby asks rhetorically "this is some bull right here. Them coming at us with guns? Dropping by my job? Uh uh. We have children. We have lives. And we gotta end this now." Ruby finishes her rant.

"Great. How?" Beth questions "the way I see it, we got two issues we need to take care of. 1 is your boy up in that tree house."Annie cuts ruby off "excuse me. He's not 'my boy.'" Annie says disgusted while we ignore her getting back to the issue at hand "and the money." Beth lists off the second issue

Ruby nods her head "yeah. So, two birds, one stone." She says while looking at us while we're staring back at her not catching onto what she's saying

"Y'all are already getting charged for kidnapping. We might as well ransom his ass, too." Ruby explains

: : : :

"His grandma's loaded." Beth says bringing in cups of tea after the talk Beth and Annie had with boomer trying to figure out who ask for ransom "and she Doesn't trust banks, so she keeps all of her cash at home like Scrooge McDuck." Annie adds

"Where should we have her bring it?" I ask, thoughts of all the possible ways it could go wrong swirling around in my head, I'm snapped out of my thoughts by ruby who answers my questions "well, they always do the drop in a park in law and order. So. how about beeman?" Before I could respond Annie butts in bringing the attention to her

"All right. Check out this app I downloaded onto his phone." Annie says turning up the sound on the phone as a deep male voice started talking

'We have your grandson. Deliver $60,000 to beeman park by 5:00 p.m. or he's dead."

"Is that Sean Connery?" Beth asks "hmm, no it's just 'Scottish Man' here." Annie says shrugging "sounds hot." I mutter sarcastically "what about..." Annie says pressing a few buttons on the phone and a squeaky voice started to repeat the sentence but stopped it short as it was to hard to understand

"She wouldn't get that." Ruby says "no. Okay uh let's see here" Annie says pressing on the screen and a robotic voice filled the air we look at each other shrugging a bit "that's good." Ruby says "yeah?" Asks Annie "I think that's good." Beth agrees "yeah. All right." Annie sighs going out of the app then pressing on boomers grandmas phone number the phone rings for a few seconds then goes to voice mail 

'you've reached Marion Petersen. I'm not home right now. Please leave a message.' 

Annie quickly presses end call before we go to voice mail. We look at each other not knowing what to do " try later." I say.

We tried all through out the day calling and calling the sky turned dark. We tried one more time but it went voice mail again we all groaned "Marion, where you at?" Ruby yells as if the screen will respond to her

"I mean, if she's out for the night..." Annie says trailing off at the end we all look at each other and they all seem to agree "well as enticing as that sounds I gotta get to work so you'll have to do it without me." I sarcastically say grabbing my bag and heading for the day exchanging goodbyes on the way out

: : : :

Parking around the back of lusty tiger making my way inside the building I make my way to the shared dressing room but the manager calls after me wondering if I could step inside his office for a second "can it wait I need to get changed?" I ask "yes now" he says I sigh making my way inside his office 

"Have a seat." He says. I reluctantly take a seat as he makes his to his desk taking a seat behind it "so I'm gonna be frank, we're gonna have to let you go" he says "what why?" Is all I can manage to say "I'm sorry" is all he says 

"But I really need this job please don't do this." I say starting to tear up trying to think what I'm gonna do now he reaches into his desk drawer pulling out a short piece of paper handing it to me I take it from him. I read what's on the card seeing a address then turning the card over I see a sentence that makes my heart beat dramatically faster

𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙣𝙤 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙧 

𝙍.


	8. Chapter 8

ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢ: ʟɪɢʜᴛ sᴍᴜᴛ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅs ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ

I go through a series of emotions in my car. 'who the fuck does he think he is, am I suppose to be his minion ready and willing to do what ever he asks of me, No fuck him. FUCK HIM! I don't need him or his job offer, I'm fine on my own... or though let's be real here the girls plan of stealing money from boomers grandma is a sucky one, no way will they go through with it, so it would probably be up to me to get the rest of the cash and the only way I would be able to get it all in short notice is to go to the address and do whatever job he has waiting for me, Jesus fucking Christ I can already see his smug face.'

: : : :

'A fucking warehouse' is where he's sent me, I swear to go if he wasn't in a gang and fucking running it I would totally kill him.

I pull into the parking lot, getting out not really sure what to do next, I walk up to one of the side doors, I get ready to knock but right before I get the chance to the door swings open revealing an unfamiliar man. In a hallway. "ah the new nurse he's been expecting you. Follow me." He doesn't waste time already walking away I jog a bit to catch up him It's just one big hallway it feels like it goes on forever. 

"I'm Nico, not to brag but I'm kinda Rios right hand man."the man says as I struggle to keep up with his pace. 

He sees me pull a confused face and he stops suddenly. "what. you are Megan Ortega the nurse right? Don't tell me I got the wrong person." he says shaking his head.

"N-no I am her it's just... who's Rio!" I'm starting to think I got the wrong place. 

"Rio is the guy you stole money from then he offered you a job. Ringing any bells?" I mentally face palm.

'right of course he has a name. god I am such an idiot.' 

"Right of course! Rio I knew that." I say trying to hide my burning red face. 

'he probably thinks I'm a dumbass for agreeing to come to this place when you don't even know he's name' 

he chuckles but says nothing, we continue to walk in silence bypassing all the doors. once we get to the end of the hallway to my left I see a flight of stairs Leading to up to a door 

"Just go up those stairs and he will be in that room." Nico says before turning and walking back in the direction we came from, eventual disappearing into one of the many doorways lining up the hall, once he's out of my sight I turn back around to the stairs I take a deep breath before making my way upstairs, knocking lightly on the door hoping if I knock very softly he won't hear me so I can go home but then i hear a "come in." I push the door open and there I see him and. His. Stupid. Fucking. Smug. Smirk. 

"Have a seat." Rio says, this dude loves everything being his way.

"Sure thing Rio." I say and take pride in that momentary flicker of surprise before he quickly schools his features.

"I see Nico can't keep his mouth shut." He says, I keep quiet, waiting to see what he has to say.

"you clean up my men when there wounded and you get a cut." he says not leaving room for argument, I hold back my eye roll.

"Got it." I mockingly say, he's eyes darken.

He abruptly gets out of his seat walking around his desk to in front of me grabbing my wrists spinning me around so I'm now leaning against his desk while his body traps me from escaping "I don't like it when people mock me." he mumbles.

His chest was pressed against mine, he was watching me intensely, waiting to see what I would do. "please." I whisper, pleaded more like it, I couldn't help it, my reaction to him was immediate, I needed him to put an end to my craving.

the only sounds that could be heard was heavy breathing and the sound of pants being unzipped, it took me a second to realise that it was his hands that were unzipping my pants. I would of wept for joy if I wasn't so focused on what his hands were doing.

his hand already snaking inside my panties, his fingers explored me between my legs. I moaned throatily as his fingers ran over me, teasing my entrance, Rio growled against my neck, feeling how wet I was, pushing two fingers inside of me, causing me to gasp instantly, Rio use's his other hand to grab ahold of my head tilting my head up towards him before smashing his lips on me, drowning out my moans.

Rio growled against my mouth, biting on my lower lip, as I rocked my hips against his hand and the fingers that were pumping in and out of my wet heat.

"Ah Rio." I gasped, whimpering as he suddenly removed his fingers. I could've killed him in that moment, he pulls away with a smirk.

"so I'll see you real soon to collect that money." he says straightening out his clothes before returning back to his seat behind his desk, I just stand dumbstruck while he starts sorting through his files. Without looking up "you can go now." he simply says.


	9. Chapter 9

The girls and I are back at Annie and I's apartment after my disastrous meeting with Rio. (I don't dare tell the girls about my meeting with Rio.) and there attempt at robbing boomers grandma, which they didn't end up going through with and I totally called it, but then again I thought I would get some money from the job that Rio is making me do but I guess I'm not starting tonight so I don't have that money and so we're scrounging up all that we have left, Beth and ruby are counting the money while Annie and I are laying down on the sofas she on her computer, me drifting off into space thinking about my encounter with Rio, 'I have never felt more humiliated in my life, trying to hold back my tears until I got into my car I didn't wanna give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry because of him' before I can go into a full on pity party for myself I'm snapped out of it by Beth speaking.

"How much is there?" Beth asks ruby who finished counting the last stack of money "same as yesterday" she sighs, "Costa Rica" Annie asks "what?" I question "let's go Costa Rica?" She explains "bugs." ruby says as if that is the only bad thing, I sit up "we cannot run. You guys have families." I scoff, 

"Right. China.?" Annie says waving me off "Earthquakes" ruby replies "that's your big issue with China?" Annie says in disbelief "you have a better problem with China?" Ruby says making Annie scoff, "language barrier, human rights, violations. Communistic rule—" Beth cuts Annie off "we're staying here, and we are facing this." Beth snaps, but Annie ignores her "air pollution, swine flu." Annie goes on "no Indian food, I need to go someplace where they have Indian food." Ruby rants.

"Um India." Annie says shrugging, "god no." Ruby mutters and I can't help laugh a little at there ridiculous conversation "who keeps IM'ing you?" Beth snaps growing Irritated with notification sounds coming from Annie's computer, "oh, I put Hans up on eBay." Annie states "who's Hans?" Ruby asks what we are all thinking "the little drummer boy I stole from boomers granny." Annie says while showing us the little statue "Annie, that is a heirloom." Beth exclaims "who's she gonna pass it down to? Alba?" Annie says defensively.

"Or her only one quarter Mexican grandchildren?" Ruby adds, "holy mother." Annie suddenly says "what" i question "Hans is up to eight Gs!" Annie exclaims 

"What!"

"Shut the front door"

"How the fuck!?" We all let out reactions, Annie just shrugs like 'tell me about it' 

"did you take anything else?" Beth asks

: : : :

Pulling into Beth's driveway, making my way inside through the back door I see the girls already sitting down in the kitchen while one of Rio's henchmen is counting the money, Rio is leaning against the sofa in the adjoining room once he sees me he flashes me a small smirk "look who decided to join us," he calls out, the girls look over at me before averting there eyes.

Rio motions for me to come towards him, I hesitantly walk over to him, as I stop in front of him he speaks up"seems like you forgot to mention our meetings to the girls, tho don't worry I've filled them in on them. You know the meeting at the strip joint you worked at, then the one at my warehouse all the juicy details about that one."Rio says with mock innocence. And all I can think Is "Fuck..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why would you do this?" I whisper trying to keep in my tears of embarrassment, keeping my back to the girls not wanting to see there reactions.

"Sit down" he smirks, ignoring my question, gesturing towards the spot next to him, but I stand perfectly still, my body has turned cold and unresponsive and he was slowly losing his patience.

"Sit down Megan." He commands, his face turning hard.

I hesitantly take a seat next to him not wanting to test his patience, I face the girls trying to decipher there reactions, though there attention right now is currently on the money being counted.

A few minutes of tense silence later, the money has finished being counted and the guy signals to Rio.

Rio gets up letting out a sigh. "You're short." Rio states.

"No, we're not." Annie states confidently.

"Yeah, you are." Rio says with a hint of amusement though you could see his patience was thinning, well apparently not everyone.

"Actually.. we're over." Annie says smugly, putting a box on the table, and lifting the lid.

"See, these are super rare collectibles." Annie says while taking out the porcelain dolls and putting them on the table in front of Rio.

"Treasures." Beth corrects.

"Sister, you're correct." Annie sass's "that's a better word for these, because these super rare treasures go for ten to fifteen Gs on eBay. How much legwork is there, right? But the truth is, it's very little. Because we have done the lion's share of the work for you." Annie continued.

"Ruby." Annie signals for ruby to take over the talking.

"These are the usernames and passwords for our eBay accounts." Ruby says sliding over the piece of paper containing the information "plus, auction tips to maximize your profits." Ruby finishes. After that there was a tense moment where no one spoke.

"You want me to sell your dolls." Rio says before falling silent.

"Tell him about Hans." Beth says. Taking his silence as a yes to continue.

"Ooh. Our little drummer boy. The pride of Hamburg." Annie says with delight she takes one of the dolls and putting it closer for Rio to see. Rio leans over feigning interest.

"You see, Hans here is one of only 12 in the entire—" Annie is interrupted by Rio suddenly smashing the dolls, making all of us jump in fright "eleven in the world." Annie mumbles. 

"This some kind of joke to you?" Rio says sending Annie a glare for her to say something, Annie timidly shakes her head. 

"I'm done playing with you guys." Rio states through clenched teeth before pushing himself of the dinning room table He was leaning on and walking back to the adjoining room, he sends a nod to his people and they take that as a sign to start trashing the place slamming plates, bookshelf's, flipping furniture over, all while he just takes a seat next to me pulling his phone out and doing god knows what.

"What are they doing"Annie Screams over the noise.

"Making it look like a home invasion." Ruby says through tears 

"So they can kill us." Beth chokes out a sob.

"Please don't do this." Ruby shouts out to Rio. 

"Please. Rio you can't do this." I say frantically. But he just ignores me still tapping away on his phone. I get on my knees in front of him trying to get him to face me. "Please." I cry softly. He barely spares me a glance "There, there." He coos Mockingly 

"Wait. Please, wait. We can get you the money. I swear."Annie shouts over to him.

"We have families. We have kids." Ruby trembles holding on to Annie. As one man takes out his gun And points it towards Beth's head, he turns towards Rio looking for the go ahead to pull the trigger. 

"Please." Annie sobs trying to plead.

"Please Rio, don't do this please I'll do anything jus-" I cry trying to plead to him but then I get interrupted by Beth.

"You're an idiot." Beth suddenly spits out, making us all turn to her.

"Are you insane!" I exclaim. But she ignores me.

"What? Are you gonna blow our brains out all over the room? Because that's how it works, right?"

"Someone shorts you, and they get tossed out like trash? And no one cares no one even notices. Your problem this time is, that's not us. We're normal people. We pay our taxes and... we take our kids to P.F. Chang's and we take orange slices to soccer games. And when bad things happen to good people, everyone else goes crazy." 

" It's all over the news, and there are all these hashtags and movements. Because if it could happen to us it could happen to anyone. So, if you wanna invite all that attention... over a few grand."

"then you're not the smart businessman you think you are. Now. Roll the dice. Tell him to pull the trigger.see what happens." Beth finish's her rant, and then we're enveloped by a tense silence before Rio gives a nod to his henchmen and then there backing off.

Rio gets off the couch he turns to me to where I'm still on my knees "we'll talk soon darling." He says tucking in a strand of hair out of my face making me tense up before leaving out the back door with his men following behind.

Once they left the girls all let out a sigh of relief "oh sweet baby Jesus." Beth Mumbles shaking from nerves.

Once the girls have all calmed down and I've now taken a seat at the dinning room table next to them, they turn there attention towards me.

"How could you never tell us you were a stripper!"


	11. Chapter 11

"How could you never tell us you were a stripper!" Beth exclaims. The girls look over at me searching for answers.

"I prefer the term exotic dancer." I retorted. Beth scoffs.

"Megan take this seriously." Ruby scolds.

"I am being serious! Exotic dancer sounds so much better than—" I stop talking after noticing their glares of annoyance making me cave. "Okay we needed the money and I didn't necessarily feel like broadcasting it to the world." I admit. Keeping my eyes locked on the dinning room table.

"How could you be so stupid!" Beth yells.

"Hey! We needed the money I didn't see anyone else stepping up!" I say defensively.

"They are other ways of getting money without losing your dignity!" Beth snaps.

"Oh yeah! You were literally gonna steal from a fucking elderly woman! You don't have a leg to stand on Beth. None of you guys do!"I exclaim. Directing that last comment towards all of them.

"That's besides the point—" Beth try's to defend her self.

"I mean she kinda has a point." Ruby admits.

"Thank you." I say gratefully. Annie and Ruby seemed to have calmed down much more now except Beth who seems to be getting angrier and angrier by the second 

"No this isn't about us it's about you and your dumb choices! I mean I expected something like this from Annie-" Beth rants. 

"Hey!" Annie's says offended.

"-but from you, oh all people. I thought you had your life together. I didn't realise I needed to parent you to!" Beth finish's her rant.

"NEWSFLASH BETH. WE ROBBED A GROCERY STORE, AND NOW WE OWE MONEY TO A FUCKING GANG LEADER. I THINK ME STRIPPING IS THE LEAST OF OUR PROBLEMS."I yell, growing fed up with her constant scolding. 

After I've calmed down, And Beth seemed to have nothing left to say. "I'm out of here." I barely whisper before grabbing my bag storming out of the house not bothering to wait for a reply.

: : : :

after my argument with the girls I was exhausted by the time I got home which is why when I went to unlock the door to find it was already opened (even though I knew Annie or Sadie wouldn't be home yet) I didn't think anything of it.

Making my way to my bedroom I didn't bother getting changed choosing to pass out on my bed instead. After a few moments silence just as I'm about to fall asleep I hear my bedroom door shut and then a second later my lights are getting turned on.

"well lil mama. I gotta say I was expecting a warmer welcome this." An all to familiar voice speaks making me tense up. suddenly wide awake I bolt up into a sitting position facing Rio.

"What do you want." I spit out, still angry at him for blabbing to the girls. He seems a bit surprised at my tone before quickly disguising his face to be neutral.

"I got a guy that got in some trouble, I need you to look him over." He states.

"Can it wait." I snap, not having any patience to deal with him tonight.

"Watch your tone." He warns.

"Or what? your gonna kill me?" I say. I don't know where I found my confidence to speak like this to him but I'm not complaining.

"Yeah Maybe I will." He says, his voice hard. He adjusts his shirt allowing me to see his shiny gun tucked into the waistline of his pants, making my confidence pretty much nonexistent.

"Fine." I huff getting up, since I never got changed I'm basically ready to go. I stand in front of him, waiting for him to lead the way except he doesn't move to leave instead he takes a step towards me so we're only inches away.

"You've got a mouth on you darlin."he whispers huskily.

"But I like my girls feisty so your in luck." He smirks taking a step back taking in my flushed face before turning around and walking towards the exit.

He stops just at the door turning towards me "you'll check my guy over tomorrow night." He states. just as he's about to leave he says one more thing before taking his leave. not leaving any context.

"Oh and you'll need your passport."


	12. Chapter 12

"He wants us to pick something up for him in Canada." Beth says as we're all gathered around the kitchen island. Beth and I have yet to reconcile, so there's definitely some tension in the room.

"What." Annie asks.

"I thought we were done with this." Ruby exclaims massaging her forehead in agitation.

"He says it's better if we don't know." Beth explains. 

"Mmm-hmm" Annie hums, giving us all a pointed look. We stare at her confused.

"I mean, come on. oh, guys, seriously." Annie says disappointed.

"Just say it." I snap. Annie rolls her eyes

"Drugs up our asses." She exclaims.

"What."Ruby says incredulous.

"Oh, yeah. Otherwise, you gotta swallow the baggie, which frankly, seems even more uncomfortable. You know, I'd almost rather—" Annie goes into this whole speech before getting interrupted by ruby.

"Nope. Uh uh. That's not gonna happen." Ruby says adamantly.

"Oh. You'd rather just declare a kilo at customs?" Annie says sarcastically.

"I don't wanna smuggle drugs at all." Ruby says.

"Don't say kilo." Beth chimes in.

"Okay. When are we supposed to do this?" Annie asks bringing us back to the main topic.

"Friday." Beth states.

"Well I can't Friday. I have a home visit for my custody case." Annie shrugs as if this thing can be rescheduled. I scoff.

"So, you're gonna tell the man with the crying skull tattoo that Friday doesn't work for you." I ask sarcastically.

"Fine. But we have to be back in time for me to clean up and get all the drugs out of my cavities." Annie complains.

"He didn't say it was drugs, you guys it could be something else. Okay?" Beth try's to reason.

"Like what?" Annie asks.

"... Guns?" Beth guesses.

"How is that better?" Ruby asks.

"Can't fit up your ass." Annie shrugs.

"Mama? I had a nightmare." Emma. Beth's youngest says standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Same." Ruby mumbles sarcastically. Beth ignores her.

"I'm sorry, bubba. I'll come rub your back, okay?" Beth says to Emma before turning back towards us.

"You guys? He said if we do this, he'll forget about the money. Then we're done." Beth says "we'll most of us would be done." She adds giving me the side eye, making me roll my eyes.

"It would be over." Beth sighs before turning to walk towards the staircase where her daughter is waiting out of earshot.

"What if we don't." Ruby questions, making Beth turn back around.

"... that didn't seem like an option." Beth says. fear visible in her eyes, before she turned towards her daughter putting on a fake smile 

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go to bed" Beth coos, disappearing upstairs.

Annie sighs turning towards ruby and i.

"You ever seen 'locked up abroad'." Annie asks.

"No." Ruby scoffs

"Good." Is all Annie says making me scoff.

"Your a real piece of work." 

: : : :

Parking in front of my apartment as I'm walking towards my building front door I can't help but notice a sleek black Jeep. Looking closer I realise I remember seeing him with Rio. He's one of his henchmen and he seems to be waiting for me (what else would he be doing here) as he gives me a pointed look to come over here.

"Get in the car." He states as I stop in front of him.

"Where are you gonna take me." I ask making no move to get in the car. All he does in response is open the car door. 

Seeing as there seems to be no choice in this for me, I accept defeat and get in the car. He slams the door shut before getting into the drivers seat and taking off. 

I was shaking completely with nerves that I didn't bother glancing at my surroundings, instead keeping my gaze locked on my hands, thinking of all the worst case scenarios going through my head.

'He's probably going to kill me for not going with him last night' I continue to think over and over again until I feel the car stop, making me look up.

Expecting to see some old warehouse again I'm surprised to find my self in front of a loft complex.

The car door opens and Nico the man that I met last time when I went to see Rio, pops his head in shooting me a friendly smile "hey there Megan, long time no see." He says charmingly.

"Ah huh." I mumble.

"Come. I'll take you inside." He says, opening the door wider for me to get out.

Following him inside I can't help noticing everything looks so... normal. Like where's the gang members, the drugs, the guns.

"Why am I here?" I dare to question out loud. Nico glances at me before looking straight ahead again.

"You'll see." Is all he says before stopping in front of door. 

Knocking on the door, he then turns to me. "This is where we part." He says before going back the same way leaving me with a sense of déjà vu.


	13. Chapter 13

Wᴀʀɴɪɴɢ: ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ɪs sᴍᴜᴛ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɴᴏᴛ ᴄᴏᴍғᴏʀᴀᴛʙʟᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɪᴛ ʏᴏᴜ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴘʀᴏʙᴀʙʟʏ ᴊᴜsᴛ sᴋɪᴘ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇɴ.

Rio opens the door stepping aside as a clear indication for me to come inside.

walking inside, i take in the place. i walk around the loft hesitantly. trying not to overstep. i turn around, noticing rio watching me closely i stand still noticing a picture hanging on the wall behind him of rio with a young child who seems to be the spitting image of him.

"we ended up having to take my guy to the hospital." he suddenly says breaking the silence. reminding me of last night of what he said. i let out sigh of relief remembering why i was brought here. 

realizing i wasn't here to be killed, some of the tensions left my body and i relaxed a bit "why am i here then." i ask confused. i immediately regret asking, he just smirks. walking closer to me, stopping in front.

"maybe i just wanted to see you" he whispers, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear making my mind go momentarily blank.

He turns serious. "i can't risk taking my men to the hospital. it raises questions." he says making me look away from his harsh gaze.

"which is why i need my nurse to be ready at all times." he adds. he grasped my chin. tilting my head towards him to look into his heated gaze.

"You understand?" His voice was gruff, and i was slightly speechless with him standing so close that I couldn't articulate an answer

He leaned forward and kissed me softly as if testing the waters to see my reaction, he pulled back slightly, parting our lips, I whimper at the loss leaning forward to connect our lips again. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sought mine, his hands moved to my waist, pulling me against him.

He made quick work of undressing me. Rio pulled me towards the bed. i deftly undid his pants buttons and pushed those off him, letting him step out of them before he pushed me down onto the bed. He positioned himself between my legs.

kissing my breasts, bringing my nipples to stiff peaks, I gasped slightly as he nipped me on my skin. His hands moved to my underwear and pulled them down my legs. I reached down between us and rubbed his now-hard cock through his underwear. He gasped hotly against my neck, as i slid a hand under the waistband and grasped him, moving my hand up and down slowly a few times, before I pushed his underwear off, leaving us both naked.

His mouth found mine again as his fingers traced down my body to the place between my legs that was hot and wet, i moaned as he rubbed my clit a few times, causing me to push my head back into the pillow, as my breathing became shallow. 

His hand slid from between my legs to the outside of my thigh, encouraging me to move my leg so that my knee was pushed tight against my chest. He broke away from kissing me to look into my eyes, he looked at me with a passion that made my toes curl in delight. He filled every part of me mentally as he bent down to kiss me and at the same moment, slid inside of me. Gasping at the feeling. It had been a long time since i'd last had sex, and my body stretched to accommodate Rio.

"Fuck Rio." i moaned against his neck as he began to move, his hips rocking into mine. I couldn't help but close my eyes in pleasure as he rocked back and forward, the angle of my legs allowing him in deep. His mouth was back on mine, his tongue demanding mine answer him, i grasped the back of his neck, pleasure coursing through me, the sound of skin meeting skin filling the air.

"Megan." he mumbled against my mouth as i tightened around him, my muscles clamping around his cock. "Fuck... fuck."

His pace sped up and he reached over my head to grasp at the headboard to steady himself. I couldn't help but reach up to grasp at the wooden headboard myself, in a way to give me an outlet for the pleasure that was firing through every part of my body. i could feel every inch of him as he moved, his lips kissing everywhere they could reach. Then he withdrew, his breathing heavy. 

He pulled me up so that i was sitting on his lap, my thighs either side of his, i reached down to grasp his cock and guide him back inside of me. He groaned as i sank right down, taking him all the way in. i could feel him deep within me, a hot heavy, sinful weight. making him hiss as i rolled my hips against his. 

Moving my body on his, my mouth hanging open slightly with pleasure. His hands came up and caught me around the back, pulling me close and in for a kiss once more. One of his hands moved between us, rubbing at my clit and i moaned and gasped in his ear, the pleasure building. i squirmed in delight as my nerves lit on fire with the sensations he was making me feel.

"Ahhhh." i moaned in Rio's ear as i felt myself come undone, my walls tightening around him, causing him to huff in ecstasy as i came. He held me tightly to his chest as i shook with pleasure, but then quick as the flash he rolled us back over, putting one of my legs over his shoulder and the other pushed up towards my chest. This angle allowed him in deeper. He didn't allow me any time to recover from my own orgasm as he fucked me roughly, his pace more demanding than before. 

I could still feel vibrations from me cumming around my body and knew that he could feel it deep within me as well. The headboard was knocking against the wall. i looked at Rio's face, the deep pleasure i felt mirrored in the intensity of his gaze.

"Megan, fuck, fuck." he huffed, kissing me on the neck, Rio groaned deeply as his body went rigid, pushing forward into me as he came. He bit on my skin hard enough to leave a mark as his orgasm washed over him. He let out a deep breath of satisfaction after a moment, staying inside me. He was gazing down at me. His eyes were cooling back to their usual calm state.

He pulled out of me slowly and rolled away, moving to the pull the blankets around both of them. He was holding me close. i was here, and he was holding me. With that thought in mind, i began to drift off into an easy sleep. It was only a few hours until the morning. i could deal with repercussions of what transpired then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

I shouldn't of had sex with him. i know. 

Especially when we ended up using no protection.

I shouldn't of avoided talking about what happened the next morning. And I definitely shouldn't of fucked him again in the shower. And not use protection again.

Leaving his apartment was an awkward affair. seeing as i was driven here, i had to call an Uber.

"you know i could have given you a ride home." he says, only covered up by the towel wrapped around his waist. leaning against the bathroom door making eye contact with me through the mirror. finishing with my hair i turn around to face him.

"listen... what happened yesterday.. and this morning can't happen again." i say. walking past him avoiding eye contact, I sit on the edge of the bed zipping up my boots.

I stand up only to recoil in shock at how close he's standing, making me step back to distance us only to hit the edge of the bed, out of balance I sit down on the bed.

"Fuck Rio! Ever heard of personal space." I exclaim.

"You weren't complaining about personal space last night. Or this morning." He smirked amusedly. Stepping closer to me he peers down at me his gaze Turning dark.

"No no no no. Rio I know that look." I shake my head sitting up only to be pushed back down this time laying flat on the bed.

"Rio, my Uber is probably waiting." I sigh.

"Yeah, about that.. I canceled it." he answers, shooting me a cheeky grin and I can't help but grin back.

: : : :

Walking into my apartment I'm greeted by the sight of Annie and Ruby sitting on the couch.

They grin at the sight me as if they know something I don't. 

"Where have you been?" Annie asks. Still sporting a cheesy grin on her face.

"I stayed at a friends house." I say, not willing to admit about last night.

"You dawg." Ruby giggles making Annie giggle as well. i roll my eyes at there childish teasing. Before I can say anything Beth walks In shifting the subject.

"That bad, Huh." Ruby says, sensing Beth's bad mood.

"You have no idea." Beth says walking over to the drinks table.

"I also think we should cross the border at Windsor. Their border patrol are super nice there." Annie says

"How do you know?" Ruby questions.

"Let's just say I made a lot of field trips to Canada in high school."Annie says smirking slightly as if proud of herself.

"Why am I not surprised." Ruby dryly responds.

"Anybody else?" Beth offers indicating to the drink in her hand.

"No, I'm cutting back." Says Ruby.

"Now is not the time." Beth snorts.

"So, we have the passports and we have directions. Now we just need a car. I would say we could take mine, but it got the boot." Annie Says.

"How many tickets." Beth asks.

"Six is apparently the cutoff. Now we know." Annie shrugs nonchalantly.

"Well, Stan needs ours for the kids." Ruby sighs.

"My car is off limits as well." I say offering up no explanation.

"I don't want a bunch of heroin in my car. I drive my kids in that car."Beth says. 

"Good point. Could be residue." Annie says matter of factly.

"We should just borrow a car." Ruby states.

"Or we could just steal one." Annie shrugs. Making us look over at her in slight concern.

"Or we could borrow it and bring it back, Bonnie."ruby sarcastically responds. Annie just shrugs.

"From who?" Beth asks ruby. There's a pause in the conversation as we're mulling over options on who to ask when Annie suddenly speaks up.

"We've got Chevys. We've got Fords. We've got Chryslers, too." Annie recites Deans car commercial. Already Beth is shaking her head.

"No." Beth says firmly. 

Annie ignores her. "Come on down to Boland Motors and we'll put the..."

"No. No. No." Beth snaps

"... vroom, vroom back in your engine." We all say except Beth who grows increasingly frustrated.

"I said no."


	15. Chapter 15

We decided to break into Boland Motors tonight at midnight, which left me plenty of time to make the trip to the pharmacy to get the morning after pill.

Sadly I couldn't seem to rid myself of Annie who was tagging along with me to the pharmacy. She clearly wanted details about my night, with the way she was looking at me, she was not gonna let it go.

"I'm just sayin." Annie starts, pausing to take a sip of some sickly sweet Starbucks drink that she forced me to stop off and get, I let out an annoyed sigh.

"We're sisters, and sisters tell each other everything, so tell me about your juicy night already! Let me live vicariously through you." She begs. I stay silent, browsing the shelves.

"At least tell me who it was." She pouts. Getting annoyed by her constant questioning I give in.

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone, especially Beth." I say. She nods grinning.

"I slept with Rio." I whisper, she stares at me blankly.

"Who?" Annie asks confused.

"Gang friend." I clarify, remembering now that they were not there when his name was revealed. Annie's eyes go wide, she stands frozen not saying a word, I gently close Annie's mouth which was hanging open.

"Now, if you have nothing to say I would like to get on with my day." I smirk, stepping around her to make my way to the checkout counter, Annie stops me from making it far though.

"Listen I don't wanna pull a Beth, but are you sure that was a good idea. I don't want you to get into even more dangerous shit, and sleeping with a gang leader is definitely not gonna help you in that sense." She says surprisingly calm, I smile slightly at her concern for me.

"Well you don't have to worry, it's not gonna happen again." I promise her.

"And since when did you become the mature one in this relationship." I joke.

"What can I say? I guess I'm maturing into the adult I was always meant to be." She shrugs, with an air of smugness around her. 

"Your only what, 29? and only now turning into an adult." I comment sarcastically.

"Oh and here I was, thinking now that you've finally got some dick you would lose the bitchiness." She sassed. We grinned at each other, happy to go back to a more lighthearted conversation.

"So, how big is he?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

: : : :

"Annie says her and Ruby are 30 minutes away." Beth sighs, I nod, continuing to look out the window, the car is once again filled with silence. We're parked about a block away from Boland motors, it's a little past midnight.

"I'm sorry." Beth whispers, though easily heard in the quiet of the car. I look over at her, she's already looking my way.

"I overreacted. Sometimes I forget that your no longer this little girl that I have to look after, your a grown women, who can make her own decisions, yes, maybe I won't always agree with what you decide, but you stepped up and I can't get mad at you for that." She says tearfully.

"I love you, and I don't want to fight anymore." She smiles sadly, a few tears falling.

"I love you too." I say through my own tears. 

Truth is I've missed Beth so much, we never go days without talking, I'm almost always at her house, either gossiping with Beth or playing with my little nieces and nephews.

"Come here." I laugh through my tears, opening my arms, she gladly wraps me up in a hug, we stay in the hug for a good minute or so, eventually we part, wiping our tears, suddenly there's a loud knock on Beth's window making us jump in fright, we turn to see the smiling faces of Annie and Ruby, Beth chuckled, she rolled down the window.

"You guys finally made up I see." Ruby smirks.

"Finally, I was starting to feel like a child with two divorced parents." Annie rants, before switching attitudes.

"Now let's go rob this mother fucking joint." Annie says giddy with excitement.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't hold the wheel like that." Annie orders Beth, breaking the anxious silence that filled the car. I looked over at her a little bemused, before turning back over to my resting position. Robbin- I mean 'borrowing' (Beth insists we call it that) the car at midnight has me barely keeping my eyes open, not even the seriousness of our situation is making my stay upright.

"How am I holding it?" Beth asks annoyed.

"Like you already have the drugs up your butt." Annie sassed. 

"Do they pull you over on the way in?" Beth questions, changing the subject.

"Well, if they do, it's not like we have anything in the car. Duh." Annie says, not paying much interest in the conversation. 

"I brought Stan's gun." Ruby blurts out.

"WHAT?" We all collectively exclaimed, looking over at her in alarm, this has me waking fully up.

"Relax. It's in my purse and it's not loaded." Ruby attempts to calm us down.

"Why would you do that?" Annie asks incredulously.

"I though it was smart to bring protection. We're committing a crime in a foreign country." Ruby says defensively.

"It's Canada. We're not meeting El Chapo in Guatemala here." Annie retorts.

"El Chapo is actually in Mexico." I butt in.

"Jesus, whatever." Annie scoffs. 

After that, silence filled the car once again. Our eyes back on the road, we're a few cars behind the border checkpoint, driving slowly as we wait for the cars in front to go through.

"What are we doing, you guys? This is so crazy." Beth says panicked, trying to keep her voice at a normal level. The cars in front come to a pause making us stop, giving Beth time to freak out.

"Yeah, it is." Ruby quickly replied.

"What if we get caught?" Beth asks, raising her voice slightly.

"I mean, it's not like we have a choice, right?" Annie nervously rambled.

"There's always a choice." Beth says.

"Yeah, either do this or die, sounds like a great choice." I say sarcastically.

"Megan's right. Let's say we turn around and leave and then what? What happens when he shows up again?" Annie questions.

"In front of our kids." Ruby adds.

"Dude, it's never gonna end." Annie sighs.

"Unless we end it." Ruby whispers.

"Tell me to turn around. Please say it. Please, someone say it." Beth frantically begs. The cars have started moving again signaling our cue to drive further up the line.

"Look at me. Look at me Beth!" I plead, I need to get her to stop panicking, we're holding up traffic. She stares at me now with tears in her eyes.

"We just have to do this one thing, this one thing then we're done, you can go back to your life I promise you that. Okay?" I try to calm her.

She faintly nods her head, turning back to the front. "Okay." She whispers, before collecting her self, she starts the car again, there's no one in front of us anymore, a car is honking from behind. There's silence in the car now as we pull up next to the officer, there's no backing out.

"Passports, please." He says politely. Beth hands the stack of our passports to him. He quickly goes over them before handing them back.

"Here you go. Have a nice day." 

: : : :

"Still think it's drugs?" I ask while staring at our destination in confusion.

"Worse. Scrapbooking." Annie glares at the big blue and white warehouse with the giant red sign saying 'Canadian Crafts' in disgust.

: : : :

"I went to the doctor, I went to the mountains." Annie sings while we watch Beth talk to the manager around the loading dock of the warehouse. I glare at her in frustration but she doesn't seem to get the hint to cut it out.

"I looked to the children." Annie continued to sing before getting cut off by Ruby who turned off the radio.

"Damn. What's your problem?" Annie muttered.

"We're not at Lilith Fair right now." Ruby mocked.

"Mmm. But wouldn't you rather be?" Annie asks wistfully.

"Tough call." Ruby says sarcastically while shooting Annie a disdainful look.

"Damn. Someone's in a mood." Annie mutters.

Ruby sighed heavily. "I'm going through something with Stan."

"Did he rub your feet too much?" Annie teased.

"Has he been hugging on you too hard?" I added making Annie snort and Ruby roll her eyes.

"Some woman at church took credit for the money." Ruby tells us, making us frown in confusion.

"Wait, like for Sara? What? Who.?" Annie asks.

"Some thirsty skank who's been after Stan for years." Ruby says, her jealousy showing.

"I mean, it's Stan. It's not like she has any kind of in." I speak up.

"Yeah. But it's the fact that she has the nerve to think she does. And that's another to bug." Ruby says.

"I feel you." Annie nods her head in understanding. We don't speak anymore on the topic choosing to look over at Beth again who's still talking to the manager before he suddenly dismisses her by turning away from her.

"This doesn't look good." Ruby mumbled while we watch Beth walk back to the car.

Beth slams the door shut after getting in. "He doesn't have the package." Beth says annoyed.

"What do you mean he doesn't have it?" Annie asks incredulously.

"He doesn't have the package for us." Beth repeats.

"He doesn't have it, or he won't give it to you?" I question.

"Why wouldn't he give it to me?" Beth looks at me confused.

"Maybe he wants to keep it for himself." I explain shrugging.

"You think?" Beth asks shocked.

Annie scoffs. "Canadians."

"What's his name?" Annie asks.

"Mike. Wait. What are you doing." Beth questions Annie, who's already getting out of the car.

"Handling it." Annie says.

"It really seemed like he didn't have it." Beth attempts to tell her but she's already out of the car and walking over to him.

"What does she think she's gonna do." Beth mutters.

Five minutes later Annie's walking back over in defeat.

"I don't get it. I though we were connecting. I mean, I was so nice." She exclaims, settling back in her seat.

"All right, well, nice isn't gonna cut it." Ruby says, fed up with the situation. She digs around in her bag for a second before pulling out Stan's gun making us shriek in fright.

"Are you serious?" Beth asks making Ruby turn towards her, gun in hand.

"Don't point that thing at me."

"Relax. I'm just gonna scare him a little." Ruby says looking at us as if we were the crazy ones.

"Who are you?" Beth asks still shocked.

"I'll be right back." Is all she says, exiting the car.

We just watched in stunned silence as she walks over to him. Only 5 seconds after reaching him does her gun go off, accidentally shooting mike in the foot, effectively scaring everyone around her.

"Oh my god!"

We see mike lying on the floor screaming in pain while Ruby is screaming from of the shock of it, we quickly exit the car running over to the scene.

"You shot him." 

"I didn't mean to!" Ruby's hands shake, trying to lightly hold the gun in her hand so it doesn't accidentally go off again.

"I though you said it wasn't loaded!"

"There must have been one in the chamber." Ruby panics.

"You shot me in the fucking foot!" Mike yells.

"I'm so sorry. What can I do?" Ruby tries to help.

"Just stay away from me!" 

"Take what you came for and get out of here!" He begs.


End file.
